


Death's tablet.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Reaper - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: writing-prompt-s: After taking away a loved one, you realize Death left his tablet behind. His appointment schedule for the next 200 years is saved on it.





	Death's tablet.

When your father had died, it had wrecked you. You barely functioned at first, and eventually, slowly, but barely, started to stir from it.

It was when you noticed the state of the house. When the smell of the half eaten Chinese had you running to the bathroom. That’s when you realized how bad you had gotten.

The cleaning spree hit, and along with it, came a discovery. A tablet. At first, you had assumed it was your fathers, so you set it aside and continued with your mission.

But when you sat down that night, you realized how wrong you were. It wasn’t your fathers. You knew that based on the appointments. You swallowed as you saw them. Seeing the names of neighbors, friends, and eventually your own. You knew if you clicked the appointment, you’d see how. But just the date and the time was too much.

You buried it away. And forgot.

Until the news a week later.

The woman on your screen was calling it a miracle. People who should be dying, weren’t. Then she had guests, one after the other the recounted their stories. You didn’t recognize the faces, but those names.. those you remembered seeing. “What the hell is going on?” you mumbled to yourself, but you knew.

Glancing over at the drawer you had hidden the tablet away in, you swallowed. You had his appointments. Without it, Death had no idea where to be, when to be there for for who.

Reaching for the tablet, you heard chaos breaking out. Both on screen, and outside your house as people began to test this.

You found the first name easily. 4 days ago, car accident. His whole family should have died with him.

Alerts began popping up, new names quickly being added. You ignored them as they flashed across the screen.

The second name you remembered, was yesterday. Multiple stab wounds, one piercing the heart.

“How are these people even out of the hospital?” Alive or not, they’d have to heal. Right? Was the news crew reporting from outside the hospital, honestly you hadn’t noticed.

Gun fire began to ring, both on screen and outside, and fear filled your eyes as another name popped up on the screen. 

Ariana Crenshaw. 11:45am. Gunshot wound to the head.

You heard the scream, and glanced back at your tv screen. The camera lens was cracked and broken, the camera man panicking at the near call to his own life as well. As he fumbled, you could make out the blood on the ground, and then the gaping hole in her face as he put the camera down and screamed for help. 

Then the screen cut to a man behind a desk, horror on his face and in shock. It took a while for him to compose himself enough to apologize for the images that had just been on the screen.

Glancing down at the tablet again, names ran in quick succession. Even if you found Death, even if you gave this back, how would it ever catch up.

“Alright… how do I do this?” You mumbled to yourself and stood.

Scrolling through the names, you knew some would be right outside your door. You’d start there. Figure out how to do this.

As you stepped out your front door into the total Anarchy that lay beyond it, you heard a new kind of ding. Glancing down, your name had moved up on the list. The text next to it chilled your heart, but you looked up, and stepped out anyways. Prepared to die.

‘Reaping gone bad. Becomes Death. Please advise.’


End file.
